<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parties and Balls by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668929">Parties and Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dressed Up, End of Season Party, Hand Jobs, Jealous Lando, Kissing, M/M, McLaren Ball, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lando lets his feelings for Carlos overwhelm him as they spend more time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parties and Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I hope everyone is well! Here is another installment to the series where Lando and Carlos give into their feelings and one thing leads to another... This is set a few days after the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix where McLaren have their end of season party and ball. I apologise if this seems rushed, my mind keeps on changing in terms of how I want the story to run so any ideas would be helpful! This was also the first time writing sex scenes so apologies if it's cringy. Hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts. Take care!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos felt giddy as he waited for Lando to arrive. The young Brit had actually kept true to his word and had called him when he had arrived home from Abu Dhabi, it might not have been right after he got home, but at least he had called. He figured that things were going to change and hopefully for the better. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. Those thoughts went out of the window when there was a knock on the door. Grinning, he rushed to open it and relaxed when he saw Lando standing before him. His teammate was looking up at him bashfully. He allowed the Spaniard to drag him into the apartment and into his arms. The door closed and they stood wrapped in each other's arms. Carlos eventually pulled back slightly to gaze at Lando.</p><p>“Hey.” He said softly.</p><p>“Hey, yourself.” Replied Lando shyly.</p><p>Carlos cupped Lando’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He sighed into it as Lando kissed him back softly. They traded soft and gentle kisses for a while until Carlos pulled away and rested his forehead against Lando’s. They stood there for a minute in silence as Carlos breathed in the smell of his teammate who was finally in his arms.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go chill for a while.” Whispered Carlos.</p><p>They ended up sitting on the couch watching a random movie. Lando had his head resting on Carlos’ chest as the Spaniard had his arms wrapped around him. Carlos was content to just sit like this for a while until they had to get ready to go to the McLaren party. He didn’t want to overwhelm Lando and upset him given that he had yet to mention George at all and he had been there for a couple of hours at this point. When it was time to get ready, Carlos allowed Lando to go back to his car to retrieve his belongings and let him change in his spare room. Once he was ready, he went downstairs to wait on Lando. He cheekily filmed the younger man as he made his way down the stairs and posted the footage on Instagram. He smiled as the young Brit came to stand in front of him. They were practically dressed in the same clothes, a shirt, a sweatshirt and dark trousers. </p><p>“A fine pair we make.” He joked.</p><p>Lando laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, like twins but without the race suits this time.” He responded.</p><p>Carlos moved closer to wrap his arms around Lando’s waist. He licked his lips and his eyes darkened as he noticed that Lando’s eyes had followed the movement. He leaned in and smiled into the kiss as Lando wrapped his own arms around his neck. Trying to deepen the kiss, he inwardly groaned as Lando tried to pull away.</p><p>“Carlos, we shouldn’t do this now.” He said sadly.</p><p>The Spaniard sighed and almost swore when he heard a beep from outside. Their ride. He abruptly pulled away from Lando.</p><p>“Later.” He then winked.</p><p>He took great satisfaction when he noticed Lando had blushed with just one word. They left the apartment and headed outside.</p><p>The party was great. Both Carlos and Lando got to mix with their engineers and people that worked within the factory. It was a time where they could relax and not worry about the pressures of racing. They enjoyed partying with Natalie as well. Allowing the alcohol to flow, Carlos could see that Lando was relaxed and enjoying himself given that he himself knew that his young teammate wasn’t a fan of partying. He felt a buzz as he watched Lando dance and joke alongside Natalie. He wanted to go over and kiss him but he knew he couldn’t, not with everyone around. It wasn’t long before Lando was excusing himself as he moved away from Natalie and noticed Carlos watching him. He headed over and smiled at him.</p><p>“Do you want a drink?” He asked.</p><p>Carlos didn’t reply and instead turned around and walked away from him. It took a minute or so before Lando’s slow and fazy mind caught up with him as he followed his teammate. He didn’t take in his surroundings as Carlos subtly looked around to ensure that Lando was indeed following him and also to ensure that no one was aware of what they were doing. The Spaniard led Lando in the direction of the disabled toilets and when the coast was clear, he dragged the younger driver inside and locked the door quickly before he backed him into the wall. His eyes darkened and he closed the gap to feel Lando's lips against his. </p><p>It wasn't long before hands roamed over hair and the bare skin of backs, tongues battled as they both struggled for breath. Carlos kissed all the way down Lando's neck as he pulled the younger man closer. </p><p>"Carlos." Lando groaned. </p><p>The Spaniard couldn't hear him, too focused on kissing every part of Lando's skin. </p><p>"Carlos, we have to stop."</p><p>Lando took in a few deep breaths as Carlos pulled away abruptly. </p><p>"What if someone is looking for us?" Asked Lando softly. </p><p>Carlos frowned. </p><p>"No one will be looking for us, everything is fine." He soothed. </p><p>He tried to close the gap again but Lando raised his hands to rest on Carlos' shoulders, keeping him back. The Spaniard sighed and nodded slightly. He looked back at Lando once more before he stepped back then unlocked the door and left Lando on his own. The young Brit ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Everything was moving at 100 miles per hour. He couldn't think straight when he was near his teammate. Whilst he was enjoying his time with Carlos, he couldn't help but think about George. He knew that they had started to drift apart slightly and it was down to the frustration of driving. He knew that George was stressed at Williams driving a car which was the slowest on the track. Deep down, Lando knew that what he was doing was wrong but it was nice to get some attention and to feel something. He and Carlos had gotten closer and it meant a lot to him. He just had to decide if what he was doing was going to stop. </p><p>It wasn't of course. </p><p>When Lando returned to the party, he noticed that when he was talking to someone, Carlos always had his eye on him. He wanted to go home with Carlos. He wanted to leave the party. </p><p>When Lando and Carlos eventually left, it was late. They were driven back to Carlos' apartment and they couldn't take their eyes of each other. Carlos led Lando inside and backed him against the wall like he had done in the disabled toilet at the party. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Lando's as his hands sneaked under Lando's shirt to feel the warm skin of his back. He tilted his head and his lips landed on Lando's. They kissed until they ran out of breath before connecting again. Carlos took Lando's bottom lip on between his teeth and sucked on it gently, thrilled at the gasp that came out of Lando's mouth before he soothed his tongue over it to deepen the kiss. He gripped the bottom of Lando's sweatshirt and dragged it upwards, breaking the kiss to drag it over his head. He fiddled around with the buttons on the white shirt as he leaned in to kiss along Lando's neck, feeling hands on his own sweatshirt as he let the younger man haul his top off. Carlos enjoyed the breathy moan that came from his young teammate as he kissed along his jaw, both still struggling with the buttons on their shirts. When they were finally relieved of their shirts, the offending objects were dropped onto the floor. Carlos ran a hand down Lando's chest as he admired the young man in front of him, smirking as he noticed that Lando's eyes had darkened with arousal. </p><p>"Upstairs." He whispered. </p><p>Lando nodded frantically and let Carlos drag him upstairs to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, Carlos turned Lando to face him and moved forward so that the younger man would walk backwards. He laughed as his teammate’s legs hit the bed and he fell ungracefully into it. He climbed on top of the young Brit and leaned down to kiss him. Whilst they continued to kiss, Carlos reached out a hand to touch Lando through his boxers. The younger man moaned at the contact as their kiss deepened once more. He clawed at Carlos’ back as he became hard under the touch.</p><p>“Carlos.” He moaned against the Spaniard’s lips. </p><p>The older driver pulled back to look down at the man underneath him.</p><p>“Carlos please.” Begged Lando.</p><p>“Please what?” Asked Carlos, curiously.</p><p>“Touch me.” Responded Lando, desperately.</p><p>Carlos smirked and pulled back slightly, laughing when Lando whined at the loss of contact. He got rid of Lando’s trousers before getting rid of his boxers as well. The young Brit sighed when Carlos began to stroke him. He cupped the back of the Spaniard’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, playing with the dark hair. He moaned into the kiss as he fumbled about with Carlos’ zipped trousers until Carlos pulled away and withdrew his hand. Lando whimpered but swallowed thickly when Carlos got rid of the rest of his clothes before crawling back on top of him. He tried to take in a deep breath when Carlos touched him again. The pressure built and Lando tried to touch Carlos. The Spaniard seemed to understand what Lando was trying to do and took his own cock and Lando’s cock in his own hand and stroked hard. Lando’s eyes rolled back as he clutched at Carlos’ upper arms, constantly mumbling his name. Eventually, it all became too much and Lando came all over Carlos’ hand with the Spaniard following at the back of him. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and huffed when Carlos collapsed on top of him. He didn’t pay much attention when his teammate left the room to grab a cloth and clean up the bed. When Carlos was finished, he climbed into bed and pulled Lando into his arms and kissed his forehead as the younger man settled on his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Lando was the first to wake up the next morning. He was still half asleep as he tried to figure out where he was and he remembered that he was with Carlos, in his house, in his room, in his bed. He took a moment to register that both he and Carlos were naked under the covers as last night’s events came flooding back. Did he regret it? He was with George but their relationship was no longer the same as it had been. It did feel good to be able to do something without being checked on all the time. When he had sex with George, the brunette would always ask if he wanted to continue or if he was alright. Lando didn’t like being treated like a kid and whilst he knew that George didn’t want to hurt him, it had been nice with Carlos to do something and not be asked 100 questions. He raised a hand and stroked over Carlos’ chest, his strong and broad chest. Lando wondered what it would be like to wake up next to this man every morning but he knew he couldn’t, not when he was with George. Everything flew out of his mind when Carlos woke up. The Spaniard turned to look at him and smiled sleepily at him. Lando returned the smile and moved in closer to run his nose up and down Carlos’ cheek. His teammate closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath to wake up. He turned around and tightened his arms around Lando.</p><p>“Morning.” He whispered.</p><p>“Morning.” Replied Lando.</p><p>The pair stared at each other for a moment before Carlos cleared his throat. </p><p>“I’ve only just remembered but I’m supposed to be spending the day with Isa before we go to the ball tonight. I can’t really cancel on her now but I can ask if you can come along.” He explained.</p><p>Even though Carlos was still sleepy, he knew the exact moment that Lando’s expression changed as he fought to get out of bed and far away from him at the mention of Isa. </p><p>“Lando!” He called out as the young Brit rushed to put his boxers back on and fled the room.</p><p>He cursed under his breath as he fumbled around for his own boxers and a spare pair of jogging bottoms. He finally had Lando in his bed after months of pining and now he was close to losing everything because of the mention of a girl. A friend no less. He quickly rushed out of the bedroom and hunted around for Lando. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the younger man pacing the kitchen. His joy at the fact that his teammate hadn’t left was replaced with worry when the younger man turned and glared at him. He swallowed nervously.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lando. I really am. Please, it will only be for a few hours.” Carlos begged.</p><p>Lando rolled his eyes but eventually nodded gently. Carlos smiled and rushed forward to wrap his arms around him but noted that the arms that went around him were stiff. </p><p>Lando wasn’t sure why he was jealous of Isa when he wasn’t even dating Carlos. He was aware of the rumours that Isa and Carlos were dating but he knew from his teammate that they were just good friends but that the media made out that they were something more. He didn’t actually mind Isa, he had met her and she was nice but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to handle spending time with both Carlos and Isa.</p><p>As it turned out, Isa didn’t mind that Lando would be tagging along. They had met before and they liked each other so when Carlos had texted Isa to ask if Lando could join them, she didn’t hesitate to say yes. Carlos hadn’t been entirely right when he had told Lando that they would only hang around for a few hours. They ended up spending most of the day in London and Carlos had to regretfully inform Isa that they would have to leave eventually so that both the McLaren drivers could get ready for the ball that night and be picked up in time. The Spaniard was aware that Lando was trying to ignore him at every opportunity but tried not to raise suspicion in front of Isa. He was just glad that the younger man was being nice to Isa even if it was probably forced. Lando continued to ignore him when they returned to the apartment. Carlos changed into his suit downstairs and let Lando use the bedroom to give him some privacy. He was about to put on his suit jacket when Lando came down the stairs looking smart in his suit. He did take in the fact that Lando looked smug now that he was standing in front of him and gaping like a fish with wide eyes.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Murmured Carlos.</p><p>Lando blushed and looked down at the floor as he fiddled with the cuffs on his suit jacket. Carlos cupped Lando’s jaw and tilted it up so that they were looking at one another. </p><p>“I am sorry for earlier with Isa, I’ll make it up to you.” He promised.</p><p>The gap between then began to close until they both sprung back at the sound of a car horn. Carlos cursed under his breath as Lando made a move to the door as he threw his suit jacket on and followed at the back of him. </p><p>The ball was as great as the end of season party had been last night. Carlos wished they could do it more often, get to spend more time with Lando and not have to worry about anything. He could tell that Lando was still being distant, whether it was because of Isa or to not cause suspicion he didn’t know but he aimed to have Lando right where he wanted him. He bought Lando a drink and went to find him. The younger man was talking with a few of his engineers but thankfully smiled and accepted the drink when Carlos came near. The Spaniard stayed by his side for most of the evening and was thankful when his teammate made no comment that he didn’t want him near. When they eventually went back to Carlos’ apartment, Carlos kept his hand on Lando’s thigh and he grinned at the tiny whimper that left Lando’s mouth. </p><p>When they entered the apartment, Carlos backed Lando against the wall for the second time in the space of two nights and wrapped his arms around Lando’s waist, pulling him into a hug. He felt arms wrap around him in turn and he sighed.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about Isa. I honestly forgot that we had planned it.” He murmured into Lando’s neck.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Mumbled Lando.</p><p>“I couldn’t say no to her last minute, it wouldn’t be fair. Plus it’s good when we’re seen out together because people think we’re dating and then I don’t get asked a million questions.” </p><p>“Carlos, it’s fine. I was just being stupid. I was jealous of the thought of you and Isa spending time together and -”</p><p>Lando didn’t finish the sentence as Carlos raised his head and smashed his lips against Lando’s when he heard that Lando was jealous. Tongues met and they battled against each other as they grabbed at clothes. Moans could be heard as they fought for dominance and the need to feel each other’s bare skin. When they eventually got each other’s jackets and shirts off, they were breathing heavily, staring at one another.</p><p>“Bedroom. Now.” Demanded Carlos.</p><p>He grabbed Lando’s hand and dragged him up the stairs. It wasn’t long before Lando found himself lying on the bed with Carlos climbing on top of him like he was prey. Everything was moving at 100 miles an hour but Lando couldn’t think straight with Carlos looking at him with dark eyes filled with arousal. Carlos crawled closer and placed a chaste kiss on Lando’s lips. He moved down to kiss Lando’s neck then his jaw before starting on his chest. Lando bucked up against Carlos and moaned when the Spaniard growled. When Carlos had finished kissing Lando’s chest, he removed the younger man’s trousers and boxers in one go. He kissed his way down Lando’s cock before licking the lip.</p><p>“Carlos.” Moaned Lando.</p><p>The Spaniard grinned before taking Lando’s cock in his mouth. He felt high as a hand clutched onto his hair as Lando tried to control his breathing. He then surprised his teammate by pulling away and smiled teasingly at his teammate who was now glaring at him.</p><p>“I want you, Lando. I want to feel you, want to be inside you.” Begged Carlos.</p><p>Lando blushed and nodded frantically.</p><p>“Yes, Carlos. Please. Need you.” He demanded.</p><p>Carlos smirked and removed his own trousers and boxers before getting up off the bed to reach into the bedside cabinet to retrieve lube and a condom. Lando was clutching onto the bed sheets as he waited for Carlos. When the young Brit felt a finger inside him, he groaned loudly. He felt incredible as Carlos brushed against his prostate. A second finger and Lando knew he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>“Please, Carlos, need more.” He begged.</p><p>Carlos moaned above him and quickly placed a third finger into Lando’s entrance before taking them out. Lando whimpered and Carlos leaned down to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“It’s alright, just have a little patience.” Soothed the Spaniard.</p><p>Carlos carefully put on a condom before he slowly moved inside of Lando then pulled out then in again as he let Lando get used to the sensation. The young Brit was sweating and clutched onto Carlos’ back as they began to move as one. It felt incredible and neither of them could get enough. Moans filled the room as the pace quickened. </p><p>“You feel so good, babe, so good.” Murmured Carlos. </p><p>Lando let out a shy laugh.</p><p>“Please, Carlos. Need to come.” </p><p>Carlos wasted no time in wrapping a hand around Lando’s cock and stroking him in time with the thrusts. Eventually, it was all too much for Lando who let out a sharp cry and came over Carlos’ hand. Carlos continued until he too came inside of Lando and collapsed on top of him, the pair were now exhausted. Lando didn’t pay attention to Carlos leaving to get a cloth to clean them up nor did he notice him returning to the bedroom. He only felt the solid chest underneath him as he vaguely registered that he was on top of Carlos and the Spaniard had his arms around him. He drifted off to sleep, totally exhausted.</p><p>When Lando woke up the next morning, it was to Carlos running his hand up and down his back. He smiled sleepily into Carlos' chest before he moved slightly to look up at him. The Spaniard smiled down at him. </p><p>"Morning." Whispered Carlos. </p><p>He laced his fingers with Lando's and brought them to his mouth to kiss along his knuckles. Lando smiled at him. </p><p>"Morning." He whispered back. </p><p>He took his hand out of Carlos' to cup his jaw. He missed the stubble on his face as his teammate had shaved the previous evening before the ball. He leaned down and kissed him, smiling into the kiss as he felt Carlos tighten his grip on him. Swiping his tongue against Carlos' bottom lip, the kiss deepened and the pair inched closer to one another until they ran out of breath. </p><p>They lay in bed until Carlos' stomach growled. Lando laughed and crawled out of bed to use the bathroom. Carlos sighed in content then slowly got out of bed as he grabbed a pair of joggers before making his way to the kitchen. He was at the coffee machine when he felt a body press up against his back. Sighing, he closed his eyes then opened them again before turning around. Lando was dressed in a pair of joggers as well. Carlos wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>"Are you sure you can't stay?" Carlos murmured. </p><p>This was the day that he had been dreading. The day Lando was going back home. He had no idea when he would next see his teammate and he didn't like that. </p><p>"I can't, I'm sorry." Lando replied softly. </p><p>Carlos let go and returned to preparing breakfast. Lando rolled his eyes and slumped down at the table, slightly annoyed by Carlos' attitude. They ended up eating in silence. It was the most awkward silence they had ever shared. When they were done, Lando went back upstairs to get changed and back his bag. Carlos dumped everything in the sink and made his way through to the living room to wait for Lando. The young Brit hesitantly made his way back downstairs. Carlos looked up at him and sighed before making his way over to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just enjoyed our time together, I don’t want it to end.” Said Carlos honestly.</p><p>“It’s alright.” Lando assured. </p><p>Carlos gave him a small smile before he leaned in and kissed Lando softly. He sighed when they pulled apart.</p><p>“Come on, you best be off otherwise you’ll never leave.” He teased.</p><p>Lando laughed gently.</p><p>Carlos opened the door for him and Lando walked out onto the doorstep and turned round to face him. </p><p>“You’ll come back and stay again right?” Carlos asked shyly.</p><p>Lando nodded as he gripped his backpack that was resting on his shoulder. Carlos smiled. They said their goodbyes before Lando eventually went out to the car and pulled out of the driveway. Carlos closed the door behind him and smiled to himself knowing that things were looking good.</p><p>When Lando got home, he threw himself onto the couch. He checked his phone and groaned in frustration when he saw the unread messages. A couple were from George and others were from his parents. He threw the phone down on the coffee table and ignored it. </p><p>He had to think about what he had done, what he had done to George and what this meant for his relationship with Carlos. </p><p>He couldn’t process anything, his mind was hazy. Guilt began to overtake his mind the more he thought about his teammate. Thankfully, he wouldn’t see him tonight at the awards ceremony. </p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid him forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>